


Nine Months

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Swallowing, Foot Fetish, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam has not been feeling good, so he takes a pregnancy test that reveals he is, in fact, pregnant. Noel isn't so sure so he makes him a doctor's appointment. Once Liam comes out of the doctor's office, he hands Noel a papers that confirms that he is pregnant!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU alternate universe where men can get pregnant. Mpreg is what it's called if you are not familiar. Hope you enjoy, if not, at least it was fun to write.

Locked in the bathroom, far longer than any other time in his life, Liam was trying to follow the instructions on the pregnancy test. When he realized all he had to do was piss on it, he did, and then stared at the stick. Two lines, definitely two fucking lines. 

Noel beat on the door, and shouted. He wanted to know why the door was locked as he needed in to shit. "Fuckin hell!" Liam muttered under his breath as he shoved everything under the sink, except the stick. That he planned on showing his brother.

Once Liam unlocked the door, Noel burst through, dropped his trousers and sat down on the toilet, not caring that his brother was still in the bathroom. He did notice Liam was staring at something, but he couldn't make out what.

Before he could ask, Liam informed him.

"Noel, I'm fuckin' pregnant." Liam waved the evidence in the air, while Noel looked at his brother as if he were mad.

"How much drugs did you take today, and which ones so I'll remember not to take those." Noel asked, not believing his brother in the slightest.

"I'm fuckin serious, this test says so, it's got the two lines that mean I'm pregnant." He stood proud, smiling.

"Cept you forgot one thing, yous a bloke, and it's only birds who be having babies, you know the birds and the bees right? Mam had that talk with you, right?" Noel was growing concerned, as Liam didn't seem to be joking around.

"I know I'm a bloke, and so do you, specially when I got me cock up in ya or yer suckin me off!" Liam answered, agitated.

"Well what made you think you were pregnant of all things, anyway?" Noel asked.

"Feelin sick and bloated, mostly, so I figured I would get one of those tests, right? You know how much I hate going to a doctor." Noel just nodded as he finished wiping his arse and flushed.

Washing his hands, Noel turned his head and said, "Well if you are pregnant you'll be going to the doctor a lot and all the tabloids and fuck all are gonna wanna piece of you!"

Liam cringed, at least he could hide under a parka pretty well.

"You need to go to our old doctor, from when we were kids. I know we can trust him. He can do a blood test and you'll know for sure. I mean, ya probably just ate something. The're is no way you could be pregnant." Noel stated.

"What if I go, and it turns out I am?" Liam's voice was unsteady as he replied. "Well, we will deal with that when and if it turns out to be true." Noel tried to assure him. Walking to the telephone he rings up a doctor and asks to make an appointment for his brother. He is told there is one at 9 AM tomorrow morning and he accepts.

"Tomorrow morning we'll go up there and get you proper sorted. In the meantime, don't eat anything weird." Noel told his brother.

"Weird?" Liam shook his head and sat down in front of the telly.

Noel lit up a fag and was drinking a beer as he sat down next to Liam, the smoke getting in his face.

"Fuckin hell, our kid, I'm pregnant and can't be having that shite around me, ya know what I mean?" Liam complained.

" Oh my God, this is un fuckin real, and you might just be pregnant cos I think you turned into a big ol bird!" Noel inhaled deeply, and blew the smoke in Liam's direction. He pushed Noel, causing his beer to slosh out of the bottle and onto his trousers.

"You dunnit now, good job, thanks fer ruinin me trousers!" Noel, tight lipped, mashed his fag out in the glass ashtray, and got up. He finished his beer and then went back in the bedroom and put some jeans on.

Standing in the living room, he pointed, "Right now you've got to be the biggest drag on the planet, as well as ridiculous with yer pregnancy bit." He threw his arms up in the air and looked up at the ceiling, then let them fall to his side. 

"I'm going to the pub where I can drink and smoke all I want, you stay here and maybe learn about fuckin knittin. Just don't be talking to no one about this pregnancy business, you hear?" Liam nodded, and looked down. They always went to the pub together, but it was always full of cigarette smoke, and he didn't want to risk it.

After Noel left, Liam sprawled out on the sofa and watched an animal show about snakes. Noel wouldn't have been able to handle this sort of show, spiders either. Never bothered Liam, and there was nothing else on.

Eventually, Liam fell asleep, and Noel came home. He was still slightly drunk, but in a better mood. Seein Liam all stretched out, made him smile, and he kneeled down and kissed his forehead. Liam smiled and opened his eyes. "Have a good time, ya?" Liam asked.

"Not as good as when were together talking about everyone else. It was a slow night, on top of that, I coulda got the same drunk here and just not have smoked." Noel confessed. "Wait, does this mean..." Liam asked.

"I should know better, anything can happen, and we'll know for sure by tomorrow." Noel kissed his brother sweetly, until, he wrapped his arms around him and begged for more. 

"More..I can give you that, but more of what?" Noel asked.

"Yer cock, I wanna suck you dry." Liam licked his lips after he made his request, and got up.

"Right here, pull yer trousers down and sit on the sofa, I'll take things from there." Liam pulled down his pants, showing his arousal as he kneeled on the carpet. Stroking himself a few times, Liam then grabbed his brother's cock, and began to lick the head, and the up the length. Noel lay back, and spread his legs further enjoying this perfect end to the day.

Taking all of Noel in, he shivered and dug his nails into the throw pillows, with his free hand, Liam began wanking as he bobbed his head up and down. Saliva began to drip down Noel's bollocks and onto the sofa, but he was feeling so much pleasure from Liam he didn't notice. 

Liam was doing such a good job, that Noel could feel his desire between his thighs cause him to cry out as he slowly moved his hips and shot his load down Liam's throat. Liam had started to not feel well, but figured he could finish off his brother. When he came, however, he found himself getting up, pulling his trousers up, and moving fast to the toilet where emptied his guts.

Noel got up and slowly pulled his jeans up and went to the bathroom.

"You all right?" Noel asked, softly. Liam looked up and wiped his mouth and got up. He got some mouthwash and swooshed it around, before spitting it out. "I feel better now, always do, after..." Liam explained. 

Noel embraced his brother softly, and told him they should go to bed since they had the appointment early. Liam nodded, and the two went to the bedroom and put pajama bottoms on. 

In bed, Noel turned off the light and they went to sleep.

In the morning, Liam was back to not feeling well, but since he'd not had anything to eat, he figured he would just drink water until they got back home. 

Both men dressed, and made their way to their old doctor's office. 

Inside, it was as if time had stayed still, the wallpaper that was out of style then, back in style now. Checking in, Liam was given paperwork and he rolled his eyes as he filled it out. "Fuckin hell you said this was gonna be a blood test." Liam grumbled.

"It will be, but they gotta know who you are, prick." Noel chuckled. 

When finished, Liam took his paperwork up to the window, and was called back. Noel looked at some ancient magazines, tapping a foot to a new tune he was working out in his head. After about an hour, Noel grew bored, and hoped Liam would be out soon and everything would be sorted. 

Half an hour later, Liam came out smiling. He handed Noel a paper that stated the undeniable proof that Liam Gallagher was pregnant. Noel, just looked up at Liam, his jaw on the floor and speechless. 

"Yer gonna be a father, just like me." Liam beamed.


	2. Paternal Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea this would be so well received, and a friend told me that Liam has always wanted kids where as one time Noel said he had two cats and that is all he wanted. Of course we know things have change but it's interesting to think about.

"F-Father, oh no! We need to go home and discuss this, our kid." Noel looked at the paper again, and was surprised the doctor hadn't turned Liam over to scientists or something. Standing up, he put an arm around Liam to guide him to the door. Once they were out Noel hailed a taxi for them, much to Liam's delight. His feet hurt and the tube smelled when last they were on it. 

In the taxi, Noel fidgeted, tapping his foot more, and cracking his knuckles. "Yer makin me nervous, ya twat, stop moving around." Liam scolded. "Can't, this whole thing has me mad, Ii'm gonna need something when we get to the flat." Liam nodded as they pulled up to the curb. Noel paid the driver and they got out. Once they got inside, Liam was sick again, and while he was in the toilet, Noel found a joint and lit it, that would calm him right down.

Liam came out holding his stomach and sat on the sofa. "Haven't even eaten, so is was so much worse." Liam complained. "Anyway, what you want to talk about? Dad stuff?" A light shined in Liam's eyes when he mentioned his brother as a dad.

"Liam, think about this, we are related, we cannot have a child as it will be born with some sort of defect, on top of that, there is the band and mam, what you gonna do about that?" Noel sounded stern, and Liam didn't like it at all.

"What you sayin, you saying I should have an abortion?" Liam could feel his heart breaking. He had been granted this miracle somehow, only to have his brother want him to destroy it because of it's inconvenience. "No, I will not, this is our child, Noel. We created it, somehow, and we are keeping it!" Liam stood up and went into the kitchen to make some toast with marmalade.

Noel sat looking at the floor, he knew it would go poorly, him saying that, but now he feared he would never be looked at the same way again, even though he knew he was right. He believed it would be less devastating now, than looking on the sonogram at a damaged child, but he didn't know what else he could do to persuade Liam, without looking like even more of an arsehole.

Getting up and going into the kitchen, Noel got behind Liam and wrapped his arms around his waist as he ate over the counter. Gently, Noel kissed his brother's ear lobe, and whispered that he loved him. Liam, mouthful of toast just looked at Noel with penetrating blue eyes, then had some orange juice.

"I have to go in for a sonogram at the hospital tomorrow, the doctor doesn't have the equipment." Liam notified Noel. "Bit early, how big they think it is?"

"It's to locate where it actually is, eventually when it's due, they'll have to cut me open to get it." Liam stated casually. His body was fit and young and now it was gonna have a big ol scar, a scar that he would have to explanation if he took off his shirt. Liam didn't really have the sense to lie about something like that, but he supposed there was no reason to worry now. 

Walking back to the sofa and relighting the joint, Noel asked what time they had to be at the hospital. "10 AM." Liam replied. "We get to sleep a bit longer at least." Noel began to choke and looked at his brother. "Not by much."

Liam's eyes got big when he realized what his brother was doing. "Noel, you can't be smokin that around me, fucks sake, go smoke in the bathroom or outside on the balcony!" Liam had a look on his face like one that their mam would, so he went on the balcony, just in case Liam needed the toilet.

Liam came and sat down and turned on the telly. Another animal show, this time on whales. He laughed and thought about the country and the animal. The queasiness had left him for the time being, and Noel when he came in the door, looked high as a kite. "Fuckin hell, if you weren't pregnant you could have somma this. Proper good this shite!" Noel began laughing at nothing, annoying Liam. 

"Fuck off, I'm watchin telly, and I don't want to hear no more about how you hate our child." Liam shouted. 

"I don't hate our unborn child, but I just know this will end in disaster and I'm tryin to protect you from that, d'ya know what mean?" Noel sat on the sofa as tears rolled down Liam's face. 

"Noel, honestly, I don't understand any of this, I'm just going by what I feel. Who would even think in the history of the world this would happen, especially to me. I gotta say, I don't feel very rock and roll." Liam confessed as he watched a whale breech on the telly.

"You've watchen them animal shows since you was a kid, good thing the're's lots of animals." Noel grabbed one of Liam's feet and began to massage it while Liam let out a moan. This was new and he liked. Noel smiled and then did the other other, Liam having the same reaction

"You know you make those same sounds when I'm fucking you, right?" Liam gasped and nodded. "You wanna go make those sounds with me right now?" Noel asked, slipping off his brother's sock. He did something he'd never done, and began sucking Liam's big toe. He began to squirm, as he felt aroused and reached down into his trousers to wank himself as Noel kept sucking. Moaning again, made Noel's trousers so tight he could rip the seams!

"I'm taking you to the bedroom, cos I got to get me trousers off." Before Liam could oppose, Noel had lifted him in his arms as if he were Noel's bride. Liam thought it sweet and kissed his neck before Noel tossed him on the bed. Liam bounced and nearly fell, Noel trying hard not to laugh. "Shit, didn't mean for that to happen, really, I wanted it like in a film." Noel confessed. "What film, something by The Marx Brothers?" Liam quipped.

"No, No. Oh fuck's sake." Noel took his clothes off as Liam did his. Getting on the bed, Noel took the other foot and began sucking those toes this time. Liam again stroked himself, breathing heavy. This new found delight would be the best in a bath tub. Liam visualized. "Oh, I'm close, you gotta stop if you wanna fuck me!" Liam cried. Noel put his brother's foot down and grabbed the lotion that was near by.

Liam spread his legs, and slightly raised them and Noel lubed up a finger and got busy getting Liam ready. When he was, Noel lubed himself up, and thrust deep into Liam, Liam gripping the bed. He arched his back, and Noel watched. He couldn't believe he was related to this beautiful man. Now he was carrying his child which was beautiful if you liked fucked up tragedy. 

Noel kept his eyes on Liam the entire time, as if memorizing him as he was, for if he did keep the baby, he would be changed, and Noel didn't know if he could handle that. Closer to coming, Noel pinned Liam like a butterfly and felt his body fill with arousal. When he finally came, his whole body quivered as did Liam's when he spilled on his chest, belly, and hand.

Bending down, Noel kissed his brother's lips and smiled. He didn't want Liam to think he was displeased, that it was just how he'd explained earlier. 

"Tomorrow at 10, can I come with you? We don't have to tell anyone who the father is or anything, but I've got to see, specially if I helped make it. Liam nodded, hoping this might make Noel change his feelings.


	3. Bed Rest

Sticky with each other's come, they each get up and showered, Noel taking care to wash his younger brother's hair and body. Liam closed his eyes and enjoyed his brother's hands, though they were calloused. "All right, you can rinse now." Liam opened his eyes and let the warm water wash away all the suds while Noel washed himself, he then rinsed, and they got out of the shower.

They dried off, put their pajama bottoms on, and changed the sheets before getting under the covers. Noel curled an arm around Liam as he lay on his side. He whispered, "Night ourkid." To which Liam replied, "Night." He wanted to say something about him being a father, but the one both of them had was brutal, to this day it made himself upset to think of him. Liam closed his eyes, emptied his mind, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Noel looked at their alarm clock, which hadn't been set due to them fooling around, and shook Liam. "Fuckin hell, don't shake me." Liam begged as he was feeling ill. "All right but we need to get the fuck up, or we are gonna be late." Noel sounded urgent, but all Liam could do was moan. 

"Right, well, I'm at least gonna get dressed, so at least one of us is ready." Noel looked in his closet, pulled out some clothes and dressed while Liam ran to the toilet. Noel always dreamed women had it rough being pregnant, now he was seeing that for the first time, even if it was his brother. After brushing his teeth and using mouthwash, Liam came out and began to dress as well. 

"Hope this doesn't take too long, I just wanna lay on the sofa, or even the bed." Liam smiled. "I've got to come up with some excuse to give the band why ya pukin all the time, and eventual weight gain. Heaven only knows when you go into labor." Noel looked at the ceiling and scratched his head.

"Ya, well, we'll think of something, we'll both think together, right?" Noel nodded. "We'd better go or we will be late." Noel held out his hand to Liam, and helped him up off of the corner of the bed. Filling their pockets, they left for the tube, and arrived at the hospital. The woman at the front desk stared at Liam, and then the paperwork, and then back up at Liam as if this whole thing was a joke. Except, no one was laughing.

"All right, take a seat over there, and you'll have to give urine sample before the sonogram." Liam nodded, and Noel went back to a state of disbelief. Each stared at the clock, before a nurse came out asking Liam to come give a urine sample. He got up, did the test, then came back out.  
"So far so good." Liam whispered.

Next, the nurse came out and called Liam back, Noel following behind. "This is me brother, I want him to see." The nurse nodded, then led them to a darkened room. Liam was told to take his trousers off, and lay down. The woman that ran the sonogram came in and told Liam and Noel what she was going to do. Lifting Liam's shirt, she put warm KY jelly on his lower belly and used a hand held device and ran it over Liam's belly. 

"Sometimes, people are born with male and female organs, but no one knows if they are inside. A pregnancy is usually a tell tale sign that inside there are female organs." She explained. "Are you telling me me brother is a bird?" Noel asked. "Look here, this is a uterus, and apparently, fully functional. Liam appears male and has all of his male parts on the outside, but was also given a uterus. Noel could see there was something there, though it wasn't very clear. 

"So if he don't tell no one, he's still a man?" Noel asked. "Liam is whatever he identifies as." The technician explained. 

"I'm a fuckin man, with just some extra, I'm no ones mam, know what I'm sayin. I'm a dad." Liam had apparently already thought this out, and Noel was absolutely fine with it. 

"Can we see the...?" Noel asked. The technician pointed on the screen at something very small. "There, that's it." Both brothers gasped, for they had made that and it was growing inside Liam right as they stood there.

"I must warn you, statistically this is a high risk pregnancy, the chances of miscarriage are high." Liam's heart sunk upon hearing this, and he asked if there was anything he could do.

"Bed rest is the best thing you can do." She stated, simply.

"I doubt that will be hard, I like laying in bed." Liam smiled. "Well, you will be doing it for six months, if you want to up your chances of having this baby."

"Six months in bed is a dream come true, no fuckin chores! Noel you'll be stuck with everything." He rolled his eyes and then told him, "Oh ya, well, you can't go down to the pub or practice with the band. I'll just move the telly in and it will be yer new best mate."

Liam frowned upon hearing that, he figured Noel would be with him, when not doing stuff around the flat. Bed rest may not be as easy as he'd thought. 

"Right, I can print you a photograph of the baby, even if it doesn't seem to be much." The technician clicked on the screen, and out of the side a photo came out, Noel took it as Liam would have to get dressed. 

"Finished now, but we will have you back in two months to check to see if everything is going smooth." The technician said. After she left, he got up and began to dress. "Got me fuckin girl parts, but cos I do, I can have a baby, so I guess I'm okay with that. Noel, just don't ever tell anyone, not even mam. Noel, as if spooked out of a trance, shook his head. "Never, I ain't never sayin nothin."

When Liam was dressed, he and Noel walked out, Noel looking at the photo as they walked. He was very much torn having seen this living creature within his brother and all the odds against it. They eclipsed what people might think, and it would be easy to just say Liam was sick with a virus for six months because that did happen.

With a sigh, Noel leaned on his brother's shoulder, and whispered, "If you want this, we are keeping it." Liam turned his head, tears in his eyes, happy that Noel was supportive of him. As they stepped on the tube, they both sat down and rode the short distance home. 

When they got back to the flat, Liam mentioned being hungry as he went back to the bedroom, stripped, and got under the covers. Noel realized Liam was going to get all his meals in bed, and he was going to be the one to make them. 

Noel made eggs, toast with marmalade, and orange juice and brought it in on a tray after eating his portion. Liam ate as if he'd never eaten before as Noel sat and watched. "Wonder if you'll get those weird cravings like pregnant birds do. "Dunno, but you had a cravin fer me toes last nigh, so I guess maybe so." Noel blushed, remembering doing that, but not why. One he got the amazing reaction, he knew he would do it again. 

"I'll take your tray and figure out how to get the telly in here, you just rest." Noel ordered. "No need to tell me." Liam smiled. Noel put the dishes in the sink and then went back to the dressing table and took everything off. He brought the telly in, and then plugged it in. Using the remote he clicked it on and it worked.

"Here you are my love, Man City games in bed, what could be better than that?" Noel folded his arms and admired his work.

"You." Liam looked at Noel as he said this, and Noel could tell he meant it. Swallowing thickly, he smiled back. Liam beckoned for him to get in bed with him, and he did. He flipped to a show on dolphins and together they watched.


	4. No Need To Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel starts getting turned on, and begins kissing Liam's earlobe and neck. Liam enjoys the feeling, but worries because he had a high risk pregnancy that he shouldn't be having sex. Noel assures him he will go slow, so they try it out. Noel begins to move a bit faster, and Liam scolds him for it. Frustrated, he pulls out and jerks off right next to Liam. After, a session of bickering and arguing begins.

When Liam had finished his breakfast, Noel came around and took the tray to the kitchen, then put the dishes in the sink. He quickly came back and took his place next to Liam, kissing his earlobe and his neck, making Liam restless. 

"Noel, if I'm on bed rest, because I am at high risk, dontcha think we shouldn't..." Liam brought up.

"I can go gentle, and we are still in bed, I just won't be havin you over the side of the sofa, ya?" Noel believed this sounded perfect, and gave his brother a smile.

"Not like I don't wanna, I do, like you wouldn't ever believe, but I wan't to be safe, Noelly." Noel wrinkled his face at suddenly having his name changed as if her were a cat. "'Noelly?' was that about, never even had a girlfriend call me that." Liam apologized, and flipped off the telly.

Liam caressed his brother's cheeks and ran his fingers though his hair, and he closed his big blue eyes and smiled. "This is going to be the most beautiful baby, our kid, just look at us, and our imagine our Irish child. Can't wait to hold him. Noel found himself at a loss of words, worried Liam with his high hopes, would be let down, and he left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. All he could do was smile and nod, while his cock pushed up against his trousers.

Noel undid his belt and directed Liam's hand to his cock, which twitched when he touched it. Liam wanted Noel to take him, his head swimming and mind unable to think. "Ya, ya, all right, just gentle, please." Noel nodded as he slipped out his clothes, Liam being already conveniently naked was already stroking himself under the blankets, chewing on his lip.

"Dunno what yer gonna do when I'm big and pregnant..." Liam wondered. "We'll worry about that when it happens." Noel's breath was hitching in his throat as he told Liam to roll on his side. "Less likely to go mad and fuck ya hard that way." Liam loved the idea of being fucked that way, but knew it couldn't happen until after the baby was born. 

Liam rolled on his side, and Noel got the lotion. He got in the bed next to Liam and began massaging his neck shoulders, and back. Liam groaned in pleasure, feeling much more relaxed. Noel then put lotion on his fingers and one by one inserted them to get his brother ready, then moved them in and out. 

"Fuckin hell, I'm ready, nice and gentle slide into me, and thrust." Noel nodded and grabbed Liam's hips, sliding in with a gasp. "You feel so fuckin good, ya always do, but unhhhh...." Noel was reduced to mumbling as he began to gently move his hips and penetrate his brother.

Grabbing Noel's left hand, the dominant one, he laced his fingers and brought their hands to Liam's chest so that he could feel Liam's heartbeat. Noel's trimmed pubic hair brushed gently against Liam's backside as he slowly went bollocks deep and stopped. 

"This is heaven, me an you, Noel. Joined together, not fightin or nothin." Liam whispered. Noel was inclined to agree, as if there ever was a heaven, it would be them together no matter what else goin around them.

Letting go of Noel's hand, he began to wank, while Noel returned his hand to Liam's hip. He thrust ever so harder, getting more friction, but knew it would take longer for him to get to than moment of pure bliss that lasted mere seconds, but left him shattered.

"Slow down, I can feel you thrusting harder." Liam scolded. It was something he never thought he would ever say, but he was now.

"Fuck's sake, snails fuck faster then this." Noel groaned. "I wank faster than this!" He groaned again. "Keep it up, and that's all you'll have is yer hand." Frustrated, Noel pulled out, and lay on his back. He took his cock in his hand, and eyes closed, began to wank fast and hard, the lotion helping. Noel spread his legs as far as he could, and grunted. 

Liam, upset, wanked a bit, and then gave up, the mood gone. With a groan, Noel spattered his chest with come all over his chest belly, and hand. The release had immediately made him feel better as he licked his hand clean. Liam just lay there silently, and Noel got up to clean himself up. 

When he came back in the bedroom, he could see tears in Liam's eyes. "What's wrong, I did what I thought was best, cos I was not gonna get off going so slow." Noel informed Liam.

"So it's all about you, an you getting off?" Liam snapped. 

"No, just you told me to slow down, was that any good fer ya, even?" Noel asked.

"Ya, I was enjoying the closeness." Liam sighed.

"Okay, but the fuckin sex, were ya enjoyin that?" Noel asked.

"Not as much, but it was somethin" Liam buried his face in his pillow and Noel rubbed his back. More and more Liam was acting like a big ol girl, and that was fine if he was one, but he wasn't Or was he?

Said he wasn't, and looked like a man for sure, so he would go with it, what else could he do?

"Liam, I was only following yer instructions until I just got too frustrated, you can understand that, right? Nothing to do with how I feel about you, just wanted to get off!" Noel turns so his back is facing Liam, the silence audible.

"So you were just using me to get off, is that how it is all the time?" Noel, quickly turned, and looked at his brother. "Look, it seems no matter what I say right about now, I'm fucked, I'm gonna be the arsehole, even though I'm tryin to live as normal as possible." Noel mopped his face with his hands and got up. He grabbed some jeans and threw them on. Before he left, Liam told him, "Things are not normal, they are the least normal as they could possibly be, but it is what it is." Noel barely heard his brother and cursed that the telly was in the other room.

He got to washing dishes to waste time, and the fact that they needed to be done. When he was finished he grabbed his fags and his lighter and went out on the balcony to try to shut off his mind.

He realized the sky was blue, which meant no rain. An event rarer than his brother's pregnancy, he thought with a smile. When he was done, he went in the house and checked on Liam. He was asleep, so Noel bent down and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile as he dreamed. They always fought, but they always made up. Always.


	5. Listen Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel makes Liam dinner and then rings up their band mates to tell them to meet at the studio so he can tell them the new about what is going on. He brings the paper and the photo of the sonogram, and then tells the truth. They laugh until they see Noel isn't laughing. Then, they listen.

Noel sat by Liam on the bed and just watched him sleep peacefully. He did love his brother and it was quiet moments like this in which he felt it most. As the shadows grew long, Noel looked at the clock by their bed and noticed it was getting late. He wanted dinner, and knew Liam needed to be healthy for himself and their child. Slowly, he got up, and walked out to the kitchen to make some chip buttys, left over from last night's tea. He figured he just had to warm the chips and toast the bread, as he made tea.

Noel soon realized that multitasking in the kitchen was not the same as when he was playing guitar, singing, and minding Liam if he was drunk. He ended up with a bit of a burn, which he ran under the tap, but the food looked edible and he put it on plates that went on the tray. Carrying the tray, Noel brought their dinner into the bedroom, greeting a now awakened Liam.

"You made dinner? Even after the words we had before?" Liam asked. "Can't let you starve now can I?" Liam smiled and grabbed his chip butty and looked it over.

"What? looks good doesnt it!" Noel was doing his best, and didn't like the idea of "inspector" Liam. "It's fuckin fine, I was just, er admiring yer work, is all." Liam stated. "admire it with your damn tongue, why dontcha?" 

Liam took a bit and nodded. This made Noel smile, as his brother could be picky at times. Pregnant he didn't know what to expect. 

"Our kid, gotta tell the band what's going on, and I think we should tell them the truth. We have the pictures to show, and an explanation for why this happened." Liam nearly choked on his food, while Noel pat him on the back. "All right?" Liam nodded. Once he had swallowed, he spoke. "You gonna just ring em and tell you to meet at the studio?" Liam asked.

"Thought I might, as for mam, we can't lie to her, but I'm not ready to talk about this either, she'll want to know who knocked you up, then realize you took up the arse. Come to think of if, I dunno what to tell the guys, except maybe it was a one night stand an you were very drunk."

"I would have to be passed out or dead if it was any other bloke but you, Noel, just so you know. We ain't gay or nothin, we're brothers who are very close and fuck anyone who says otherwise." Liam was getting worked up as he spoke, and Noel tried to calm him down. "No one is ever gonna know, not one can know, cos this is more criminal that stealing stereos and shite." Noel reminded him.

"Cunts." Liam muttered with a mouthful of food. When they had finished, Noel took the tray to the kitchen, and put the dishes in the sink. He went back and stood on the doorway, and asked where the photo and paper was and Liam told him. "Gonna ring everyone up, and see if I can get everyone at once to come down, so I don't have to say the same thing over and over."

"You be all right here?" Liam nodded and flipped on the telly. "Just watch animal shows or cartoons. Could you bring me some raspberry Jammy Dodgers on yer way home?" Liam looked up and gave Noel a big toothy grin, and Noel laughed. "Couldn't refuse that face, but a kiss on the lips before I got, would certainly seal the deal." Liam nodded and turned his face towards the telly.

Noel went out, found the paper and photo, then began to ring up each of his band mates. When he got a hold them he told each one to meet him at the studio for an important meeting. All sounded curious as neither Noel nor Liam had given any real answers as to why they hadn't been showing up to practice. They were hoping for answers, and Noel was going to give them.

Before leaving he got his kisses from Liam, while Liam wished his brother luck. "I think I'm gonna need it." He whispered as he got up to leave.

The studio was just a short walk, and since it was still comfortable outside, Noel decided just to walk. Once inside, he saw Bonehead and asked how he had gotten there so soon. "I got the van, and any chance to use it, I'm takin." Noel sometimes wished he or Liam could drive, but neither had the patience. Sometimes it was difficult for Liam just to be a passenger.

As the rest of the band showed up, Noel prepared himself. Then when they all had, he looked at his friends, and began. "I'm sure you are all wondering why Liam and I have been secretive as well as absent, well, wait no more. What I am about to share with you does not leave this room. You guys can mention it to each other, but no one else. When I tell you why, you will understand."

The band was really interested now, and focused on Noel. "Liam is fuckin pregnant." Noel simply stated. It was dead silent for a moment and then they all burst out laughing, all but Noel. When they saw that he wasn't he was asked, "Yer jokin right, I mean, Liam is a lad."

"I'm gonna pass the photo and the paper in my hand around and explain." Noel did, and then proceeded. He had a sonogram, and it showed that Liam has all his male organs, but some female as well. We were told this sometimes happens, so don't be a prick and say otherwise. 

"Wait, wouldn't have had to been buggered?" Noel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, drunk one night stand thing, Liam don't like to talk about, but he is excited about this, and he is on bed rest for six months." Members of the band moaned and groaned. "Here I thought I might be done with shite jobs, fuckin hell!" Was the basic sentiment all around. 

"Dunno what else to say, this is reality, and Liam needs our support. As much as he says he loves being in bed, that long, he's gonna hate it. One or two of you at a time visiting would be proper cool."

Noel heard more mumbling, as he got the paper and the photo back, and everyone then got up, went hand had a fag in the parking lot without a single word shared. Noel believed their minds were blown, and though this was true, they were each trying to think where they could get a decent job as well.

"Er, guess I'll see you later, got an errand to do." Noel was glad to be out of that situation, and in the corner store getting fags and a box of Jammy Dodgers. After he paid for them, he quickly went home and put the cookies and fags on the counter before going back to the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Noel took his trainers off, and then mopped his face. "How was it?" Liam ask, dying from curiosity.

"Fuckin hell, a bit of a nightmare, if ya know what I mean." Liam frowned, he didn't want to hear that. "Look the bastards ain't mad at you, only that they will have to get regular jobs for awhile, when they thought we were done with that." Noel shrugged.

"I did ask if sometimes some of the guys would come up and visit, cos even though you say you ain't gonna get bored, I know you will. I also made them promised that they could only talk about you among themselves and no one else."

"All right, but now cuddle me." Liam asked, not particularly interested in what Noel had just said. "Cuddle you?" Noel replied. "Ya, cos I missed ya." Noel was not used to hearing something like this, but it felt nice to hear. "Just tell me where ya want me hands." Liam didn't tell him he showed him by putting a hand on his belly. Noel kissed Liam's neck and they relaxed in front of the telly.


	6. Now Everybody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have now past and Noel finally tells he and Liam's mam about Liam's pregnancy, not wanting to lie to her anymore. When she hears about it she doesn't know what to think, but then accepts it. All with only crossing herself a few times. They have tea and then Noel goes back to the flat where he seduces Liam.

Two months had gone by, and Liam was now showing, and not only that, he was quite proud of it. He put Noel's hands over the small bulge, and he always indulged him because it made his little brother so happy. He knew if this ended in disaster, they would always have these memories, as well as the ones taken with the Polaroid. 

Meanwhile, Liam had gotten very bored of being in bed, just as Noel had said. "I want to sing in me band, our kid, even just going down to the pub would be dead proper. " Liam complained. "Tell you what, I can get me guitar and sing to ya if ya wish." Liam was silent a moment, and then said, "Can I sing with you? Course, even bring ya back yer tambourine if ya like." He did like that idea. Noel has also asked some of the guys over when they had free time. They would play cards with Liam and try not to beat him too badly. Liam was so happy to have company and the pregnancy, he didn't mind losing, a first for him.

They still had not seen their mam yet, though she kept calling. Noel always had a good excuse, but he hated to deceive her. One night, she actually begged, and Noel said he would come visit but that Liam was in bed under doctor's orders. He would also bring the paper and photo, and try to help her understand. 

"Liam, I'm gonna see mam for tea, you gonna be all right?" He nodded as he was focused on some show on telly. "You can always ring up mam and I'll come straight home if you need me, all right?" Liam nodded again. Noel kissed Liam's cheek, and grabbed his jacket, keys, fags, lighter, and wallet, then made his way to the tube. 

Once he got to his mam's, he knocked on her door and rang her bell. She quickly answered, hugging Noel and kissing his cheek. She then invited him inside, a wide smile on her face. "What smells so good?" Noel asked ask he sat by her on the sofa. "Well, it's a roast, I was so pleased to hear you was coming, I thought we could have a nice tea. You can take some sliced roast home to yer brother, too."

"Mam, I need to talk to you about Liam." Peggy got a look of worry, but didn't say a word. "Well, first we been lyin about not coming ta see ya. We wanted to, but Liam really is on bed rest for six months." Peggy crossed herself and asked the reason why. "Well, mam, he's pregnant." Silence filled the room and, then Noel handed over the photo and the paper for her to look at. She crossed herself again and asked, "But what does this mean?" 

"Means when he had a sonogram they found that he had a uterus, one that was, er active? Anyway, he still has all of his male parts, just extra..." She took a moment to process what her son was saying, and then realized the only way he could become pregnant was anally. "Oh good heavens is little Liam gay, as well?" Peggy asked. "Mam, you seen all his girlfriends, he told me he and someone got pissed and ended up, well, you know..." He felt wrong talking about this sort of thing with his own mam, and blushed.

"So no one knows who the father is?" She wanted to know. "No, but it don't matter cos he's got me an he's got you, and even Paul. Where is he, you complain about not seein us, but not him." Noel mentioned. "He has a proper job, you have that band and it ain't gone very far yet, and with Liam in bed.." Noel sighed. He was glad that he was finished telling those around him the news of Liam's pregnancy, but knew there would still be questions. 

"Mam, is that roast almost done?" Peggy got up to check, and told Noel that it was. "Need help?" Noel shouted. Just like old times with everyone shouting from different rooms. Some things never changed. Getting up, Noel went into the kitchen and asked if his mam needed help.  
"Can you get it out of the oven? Then we can let it cool, have us some beer, and you can do me the favor of carving it up."

"Sounds like plan, specially the cold beer. I try not to drink in front of Liam cos he misses it, having a good fag as well." Noel took the roast out and set in on the stove, then turned the oven off. Peggy got two beers and gave one to Noel as they sat at the kitchen table. Opening his, Noel drank it down and nodded. Soon, he carved the roast and they ate it with some boiled potatoes. It was a nice hearty tea, and Noel knew it would do Liam some good to have some later. 

After the washing up was done, Noel made the excuse that he needed to check on Liam and she asked if he would stop by again and keep her posted on the baby. "Gonna be a gran, just not in the same way as most people." Without saying a word, she kissed Noel, and then remembered to get the roast he'd cut for Liam and put in foil. "Here, tell Liam I love him." Noel nodded and went back to the flat. Liam was still watching telly when Noel stood in the bedroom doorway.

"Mam says she loves you, and sent some some roast," Liam turned his head and complained, "You fuckin had a roast!" Noel nodded. "Ya, just told you that we did, and I have some for you I could warm up."

"Not the fuckin same, I'll eat it tomorrow." Noel went and put the roast slices in the fridge and came back into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and took off his shoes and socks. "Just so you know mam only crossed herself twice, which I think is rather fuckin unbelievable when you think about it. Liam agreed. 

Slipping his trousers off, Noel got in the bed on his side and stared at Liam. He then played with his hair and caressed his cheek. "You been watchin an awful lot of telly." Noel pointed out. Without even making eye contact, Liam explained, "Not much else for me to do, now is there?" Frustration could be heard in his voice. "Don't gotta act like a prick about it, I was just sayin."

"Well, how bout you don't just 'say' about things. I'm doin the best I can growing our child and trying not to go mad at the same time." Noel eased the remote ot of Liam's hand and flipped off the telly, he then gently used his hand on his brother's cheek and made it so he had to face his brother.

"Liam." Noel whispered as his kissed them, not just to silence them but because he needed his baby brother and his belly against him. Liam turned his head, and opened his mouth as Noel slid his tongue in and their breathing got heavier. Noel put his hands all over Liam's naked flesh, caressing and massaging him. Liam undid the buttons on the nice shirt Noel had word out, and then Noel broke away to throw it off as well as take off his underwear. 

Now Liam could move his hands over Noel's body, as the both became aroused. Laying back on the pillows, Noel asked, "I want to face you, I've missed seeing your face when I fill you with my come." He whispered. "I never new you were watching me..." Liam whispered, his cheeks turning pink. "Why?" Liam asked. "Because that is how our child was made, and that is when you are in a state of bliss better than any fuckin drugs, fact."

"Yeah, okay." Liam whispered as he grabbed the lotion. Noel tore the covers back, and Liam lay on his back. Noel then kissed Liam's belly, and got some lotion on his fingers so he could fit in. As Liam squirmed, he wanked himself, his body feeling extra sensitive. He couldn't wait for Noel to enter him, and begged him to do so.

"Love ta here ya beg fer it." Noel whispered as he mounted his brother. Covering his cock in lotion, he slid in and enjoyed the moment. They had not been having as much sex, so when they did, Noel made sure it was good. Pinning Liam down, he began to thrust his hips slowly, each giving out a gentle moan. "Not doin it fer awhile and then pickin up again, fuck..." Liam cried. It was true, but Noel was tired of wanking all the time, being bollocks deep is where Noel believed he belonged. 

Bringing his hands down, and pinching Liam's nipples made his brother arch as well as cry out. Seeing this, Noel did it again and got a similar reaction, and then saw Liam bite his lip. He knew Liam wanted it fast and hard just as he did, and also knew it couldn't happen. Instead, Liam took to wanking to help himself get off while Noel did his best to focus on what pleasure he was getting.

Noel leaned down for another passionate kiss, and it felt like a bolt of electricity going through him. He moved a little faster, this time without Liam complaining. Closer and closer his and Liam's pleasure built, until finally Noel was filling his brother with warm come and speaking in gibberish. Liam just closed his eyes and moaned, and he spattered his own come on his belly chest and hand.

Liam licked up the come on his hand and Noel pulled out and licked the come on his brother's belly. "Fuckin hell I needed that." stated Noel. Liam nodded and smiled, before looking at Noel and asking him to help him with a shower.


	7. "Blood."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is now six months pregnant and the baby is kicking. This brings Noel and Liam much delight when they place a pillow on his belly, and watch it get kicked off. Noel has gotten a job, as money is needed until they can both get back to being in Oasis. When he comes home he makes their tea and often plays his guitar, while Liam uses his tambourine. Together they sing Noel's songs and enjoy each other's company.

Liam was now six months pregnant and had the belly to show for it, which he was constantly rubbing. The baby within Liam was now kicking, and often they would put a throw pillow on his belly, and watch it get kicked off. Noel was getting more and more attached to the idea of being father as the days went on as well. The fact that Liam had gotten this far made all the difference.

Unfortunately, since the band couldn't do any gigs, Noel ended up out working construction with his dad, whom he despised. They had to eat and pay for their flat, however, and Noel wasn't trained in anything having only been a roadie and a thief. Everyday that he went off to work he would leave the telephone nearby and tell him to call their mam if something happened.

Liam swore once he delivered the baby he would take their child out in a pram so he could get fit again, and the baby could get fresh air. He was seeing the doctors more and more often, wearing a parka no matter the weather. This way it only looked like he had a beer gut.

He had also had several more sonograms, but the technician said the baby was 'shy' as they couldn't find out the gender. Neither Noel nor Liam really cared, just so long as it looked healthy, which so far the baby did. They could not know the child's IQ however, and Noel did worry about that to himself.

When Noel came home at night, he would make tea and they would eat together in the bedroom. He would then get his guitar and they would sing together, Liam with his tambourine. The neighbors never complained, and for all they knew enjoyed their tunes. 

"This is the best part of me day, comin home and singing with ya and askin about yer day." Liam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Me day is the fuckin same as it is everyday cos I can't get up cept to take a piss and a shit." Noel rested a hand on Liam's leg and began to rub it. "Yes, I know, you've been so patient, and if it were me, I'd be outta me head. Outta the two of us, you were the one born with this gift, and maybe there's a reason fer it. You loved this baby from the start, while it wanted to be rid of it." He reminded Liam. 

"And now?" Liam asked. Noel put his guitar down, and leaned to whisper into Liam's ear. "Now I'm just as excited as you, and I don't care what anyone fuckin says." Liam smiled and ran his fingers through Noel's hair, and kissed him.

"How was work?" Liam asked. "Well I only see dad in the morning and when I get paid, so it's not as fuckin bad as I thought it might be. It does wear me down, though and I go into a fuckin coma when I got to sleep. We have food to eat and our flat, though cos of it, so that's it. 

"I will say I will be happy when were back in Oasis again. I hope mam will watch it, dunno about what we'll do until were fuckin rock stars and shit. Not something ta worry about yet maybe."

Standing up, Noel's body creaked and groaned as he popped his back and knuckles. He undressed, and told Liam he was going to take a hot shower, and yawned. "That sounds fuckin nice, just have to not be havin the baby under the water, me back though, it could use it."

Noel came over and helped Liam up, and he waddled into the bathroom. Noel bent and kissed Liam's belly, rubbing it at the same time. "The baby likes you, it's kickin up a proper good storm." He smiled. "Likes me, course he likes me. I'm his dad." There was a moment of silence as each realized at the same time that they hated their own dad. Noel knew that he and Liam were totally different, and they would raise this baby with kindness.

"Right, I'll turn on the taps and we can get our old bodies clean." Noel turned each on to get some warm water, and as they waited Noel continued to touch and kiss Liam's body. "Mad fer ya havin yer hands on me like that, it gets real lonely in the day. All the guys have jobs now as well, and fuckin telly is boring." Noel shrugged and then asked if he would like a book. "Do I fuckin look like a librarian?" Liam commented. "Liam a librarian..oh fuckin hell, nevermind."

Noel stuck his hand under the water and felt it, it was the perfect temperature so they both got in. Once they were, Liam pinned Noel to the shower wall, and as he thrust into his brother as well as he could, he kissed him passionately, their tongues brushing against each other. 

Breaking the kiss, Liam looked his brother in they eye and said. "You know how many times I be wankin a day?" Noel shrugged for he had no idea. "Bout six times, the more that I want it, the more that I need it. Not the same as being with you, if you were here, I'd be fucked sore, and then I would want you to fuck me some more."

"Fuckin hell Liam, I can feel you gettin hard right now just standing here." Liam nodded, raised his eyebrows, and begged for help. 

"You don't gotta beg, you know I love fuckin ya." Liam had already turned his body to the wall, arse out in anticipation. Noel lightly ran some fingers down his brother's crack, and he gasped as a shiver ran down his neck. "Fuck..." He whispered.

Noel got the soap and lathered it so he could make his fingers slick, and then fingered his brother until he was ready. Liam wanked himself while he was doing this, the sensation maddening. 

"Noel, goddammit fuck me!" Liam cried. Noel kissed the back of his brother's neck and made his cock slick with the soap before slipping it in. Liam felt so good, and Noel was feeling deprived of proper sex, so he went even faster, pushing his luck once again. Liam was obviously enjoying it, and said nothing. "Oh god yes!" Noel whispered as he continued to move. Liam was actually, thrusting backwards, making things go even faster.

"Oh fuck me, make me paint the fuckin walls, our kid, I need a proper good orgasm from you that rocks me whole body. Hearing that, Noel moved even faster, his nails gripping Liam's hips as they moved together like a beast.

Finally, Liam let out a moan that he couldn't stifle even if he wanted to, his orgasm dictating the rush that had hit him. His come did paint the tile wall, and Noel got his, emptying deep inside Liam, his body shaking. After their euphoria washed over them, Noel took his cock out of Liam and gasped as he looked at it. 

"Liam..." Noel called out.

"What?" Liam replied as he turned around. 

"Noel pointed to his semi hard cock and looked to Liam.

"Blood." Was the only word he could get out.


	8. A Sigh Of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel helps Liam rinse off and then rinses himself off before guiding him out of the shower and drying him off. Putting his dressing gown on his brother he tells him to go lay down while he dries off and puts his dressing gown on as well. Noel then goes to the kitchen to phone emergency services. They come out and put Liam on a gurney and Noel is not able to go with them due to not being dressed proper. After they leave, he breaks down, as no one is around to see him. He allows himself those moments before getting up and getting dressed to see Liam at the hospital, praying for the first time, that everything is okay.

Liam looked up, the same time Noel did, large tears in his eyes, jaw dropped. Noel was beginning to tear up, but realized there was no time for that, he had to help Liam. Putting an arm around him he quickly rinsed his brother as well as himself, and got him out of the shower. drying Liam off, he noticed a few drops of blood land on the tile, but said nothing. He didn't want to put Liam in a panic. 

Liam, I'm going to wrap you in your dressing gown and you lay down. He nodded as Noel got it and did just that. "Are you in any pain?" Liam slowly shook his head, just staring off into the distance. Noel walked him to the bed and helped him in, the wend back to the kitchen and dialed emergency services. When they were dispatched, Noel nervously awaited their arrival, trying to figure out what he would tell them, when they did arrive.

Beating on the door, Noel flinched, and got off the sofa to open the door. In came some EMT's and a gurney that could be carried or made to stand on the ground. "It's Liam, he's in the bedroom. Please help me brother! This ain't no normal problem, me brother is intersex and is six months pregnant. Told me he started bleedin a bit in the shower, and we panicked. I don't even know if you know what to do." Noel explained.

"He has a regular doctor?" Noel nodded. "We'll get in touch with her and find out more as well as see how much blood loss is actually occurring." Once again, Noel nodded as Liam was slowly walked out and helped onto the gurney. He was then strapped in, and looked at Noel with an expression of fear that reminded him of Liam when he was a young boy layin in bed, and their eyes would meet when they heard their dad come home.

Noel desperately wanted to comfort Liam, but both knew he couldn't. Not being dressed, but in his own dressing gown, he couldn't even ride with them. "I'll be down as soon as I get dressed, it won't be long." Liam nodded as they took him out the door and down to the ambulance. 

When he shut the door behind him, he began to sob, his cries emanation from the pit of his stomach. Wiping away tear after tear, he finally cried into his hands as he began to shake. Momentarily, he took his hands away and crossed himself as he looked above. He didn't speak, but believed if there was a heavenly Father that he would already know.

Walking back to the bedroom, Noel quickly dressed, grabbed his things and as he walked to the tube, having a fag to calm his nerves. At the hospital, Noel checked into the emergency services desk and asked about this brother.

He was told to go sit in the waiting room, and when the time came, he would be told if he could go back and see Liam. Not being able to sit, Noel paced for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he saw Liam come through one of the big doors. He ran over to him and asked what had happened. 

Liam said it was just superficial and that you must have gotten me with yer nails, and the friction from sex made the wound open more. Noel put his hands on Liam's shoulders, and looked at him wide eyed. "You didn't tell em I was fuckin you?" Noel asked. "Naw, just said me boyfriend."

"You actually said that without problems?" Noel asked. "What else was I gonna do?"  
"What now then, are they releasing you?" Liam nodded. "Not allowed no more sex until after the baby is born, though." Liam shrugged. "Oh fuckin hell." Noel sighed, Liam shared the sentiment. 

A nurse came over and handed Liam some paperwork, and he folded it in half as they were told they were allowed to go. "I will get us a taxi." Noel simply states as they went through two sets of sliding glass doors. 

Back at home both were thrilled that Liam was okay, but thought about not having sex for three months, and how difficult it was to even suck Liam's cock with his belly ever expanding. Liam could at least suck his, and hoped he would want to.

As Liam lay back on the bed, he smiled up at Noel. "All the nurses were puttin their hands on me belly sayin they wished their boyfriend's could get pregnant instead of them. That attention was nice, made me not feel like a freak. Wasn't even hiding under one of me parkas."

"You don't have to hide, just wish I could be with you at your visits to glare at anyone lookin funny at you." Liam looked down. "I wouldn't hide if you was there, but by meself it's different. Makes me wish I could drive and we had a car."

"Ain't got no place to even put one, and petrol, is mad expensive." Noel reminded his brother.

Changing the subject, Liam asked if they had any ice cream, and if so, what kind. "I believe we got chocolate, you want some?" Noel asked. "Ya, and some hot sauce on it, that sounds good together." Noel made gagging noises as he went to the kitchen to get some. Seems the eating of strange food combinations was beginning, and he knew he would hate having to satiate a craving in the middle of the night, not that he wouldn't.

In the kitchen, Noel got two bowls and then the ice cream. He filled them and then got the hot sauce and poured some on Liam's. Getting spoons, he took the bowls back in the bedroom. Noel watched Liam take his first bite and nod. "It's good?" Noel asked, scrunching his face.

"Yup. Proper good shite." Noel had some of his own, and wondered if Liam would go back to eating normal things after he gave birth. His face was blank as he thought of it. "You all right?" Liam asked. "As well as can be expected. Probably gonna turn in after eating this, another long day tomorrow." Noel kissed Liam's cheek, not wanting to get a taste of that ice cream he was eating on his lips and taste it.

When they finished, both readied for bed, and Noel slept behind Liam, arms wrapped around his belly.


	9. Sexual Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week had passed since Liam had been told he couldn't have sex, and each was in a fowl mood. Though each had wanked frequently, it just wasn't the same. Eventually, Noel talks Liam into sucking his cock, and he will try to suck his. Liam does, but when Noel tries to do Liam, he is unable. Instead, he gives him a hand job, which is still better than his own hand. They find temporary bliss and a better attitude.

It had been one week, and neither Liam nor Noel had experienced sexual pleasures from each other. However, each had nearly wanked themselves raw, getting themselves off, but it was not the same and not enough. Both were getting on each other's nerves.

Home from work, Noel took his coat off and threw it over the edge of the sofa, and put some change on the counter. He put the kettle on for some tea, prepared it, and went to check on Liam. 

"Was yer day good?" Liam asked, staring down Noel's cuppa. "It was work, what you think, it's much better being home." He took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes. Simple pleasures meant more now than ever before.

"Would you get me a cuppa?" Liam asked, pointing at Noel's cup. 

"In a minute, just got here and need to rest me feet. When I finish this, I'll get up." Noel promised, sounding annoyed. 

Liam just folded his arms over the sheet that covered him, and lay back, waiting. 

"Can't wait til you can get up outta this bed and get yer own tea, and I can't wait to be back in the band. Every time I see dad's face I want to beat that bastard like he did me." Noel said, with raw anger.

"Make it sound like it's me own fault, and that I like being in this goddamn bed. I don't, I fuckin can't wait, too!" Liam raised his voice momentarily, and Noel gave him a dirty look.

"Fuckin fine, I don't need to hear you yell, I been hearing arseholes yell all goddamn day. I need some quiet, I need some beer, and I need me cock sucked!" Noel replied. The only thing he was sure about was the beer, but he could hope. 

Getting up, Noel went into the kitchen and got a cuppa for his brother, and brought it to him. 

"Don't say I never gave ya nothing." Noel said. He said it just about every time he brought his brother something and it was getting old.

"Fuck's sake, I wanna crack yer jaw, then you can say I gave you something." He sipped his tea, but you could see frustration in Liam's eyebrows.

"Crack my jaw? Why you gotta be a prick?" Noel asked.

"Cos I fuckin need something besides me hand wrapped around me cock. All day you are at work doing work...I'm here in bed, nothin on the telly, and wanting you deep inside me." Liam explained.

Noel's eyes rolled back in his head at the image of being bollocks deep inside his brother. His trousers were now tenting, and without a care, Noel took his cock out and fell back on the bed, gripping himself and wanking. 

"Fuckin hell, don't be doin that here, you'll get me wantin it, and it is getting harder and harder to reach." Liam groaned.

"Fine, then suck me cock, I ain't got no belly in the way and I need something besides me hand." Noel asked.

Liam frowned. "What about me?"

"I could give it a proper try." Noel shrugged. He would say anything to get his cock sucked. 

"Fine, I'll kneel on the bed, and you stand in front of me." Noel's eyes lit up and he shed his clothing like a second skin while Liam got in position. On his knees before Noel and his rock hard cock, Liam grabbed it, wanked it a few times and then licked and sucked the shaft and head.

Noel gasped and closed his eyes, he wanted this to last forever. Taking him all in, Liam begins to bob his head up and down, Noel's cock hitting the back of his throat. He begins running his fingers through Liam's hair, and occasionally thrusting deeper until Liam gagged. Once Liam popped off, drooling and looked up at Noel, and with a warning said, "Do that again, ya cunt, and I'll just stop." That was the last thing Noel wanted so he listened. 

Saliva slid down Noel's bollocks as his breathing grew heavy. He could feel himself grow ever closer to the satisfaction he so desired, and began to grip his brother's hair. With Noel's release came spurts of hot come that Liam feasted on. When Noel was empty, Liam sucked the tip and popped off.

Weak in the knees, Noel sat down, his mood improved, as he now felt better than he had in ages.

"Well?" Liam asked.

"Well what?" asked Noel.

"What about me, ya wanker?" Tension could be heard in Liam's voice and he believed his brother had tricked him.

"Oh ya, well, how you think I'm gonna get at you with me mouth?" Noel asked.

Liam lay back and opened his legs, Noel could see his hard cock, but on top was his ever growing belly. Made him wonder how fat men wanked for a moment. Moving over, he grabbed Liam's cock, as Noel got further down, but he could only get the head in his mouth.

"Yer too fuckin big, all I can do is wank you, maybe." Liam was cross about not getting the same treatment, but at least it was a different hand. 

Noel gripped his brother's cock and began giving him a proper good wank, except for his hand rubbing up against Liam's belly. Noel did the best he could as Liam thrust into his grip as if trying to fuck his brother's hand. Liam's breathing grew quick and he closed his eyes as he was pleasured. 

Eventually, he could feel his desires peak and with a cry, he shot spurts of come all over his belly and Noel's hand. The feeling was fleeting, though he wanted it to last, so he began eating some of his come, as Noel cleaned his hand with tongue. 

Once finished, each man lay on the bed in bliss, feeling better than they had all week.


	10. Lennon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of summer and each is so hot that Liam sleeps naked on the bed and Noel on the sofa. Both are uncomfortable but for different reasons. One night, late, Liam feels as if he has wet himself. He believes his waters have broken and hollers for Noel, who gets up and gets his brother to the hospital to give birth.

Liam was late into his third trimester in the middle of August, and had become so hot and uncomfortable that he was sleeping on his side in the middle of the bed, with nothing on and no sheet. A fan blew on Liam, but it wasn't cool, just circulated the same old air.

Noel took to sleeping on the sofa, as their combined body heat made things worse. It was horribly uncomfortable, and he had to dangle his feet off the end, but he knew it had to be better than the floor. When he was at his most uncomfortable, he would just repeat in his mind that they were closer than ever to the delivery of their baby.

Late one Wednesday night, Noel had finally dropped off to sleep. It was almost 2AM and it was by exhaustion alone that he'd managed it. Liam was in bed, when he felt as if he had wet himself. His eyelids fluttered open and, and staring at the ceiling he gasped. 'Was this his waters breaking? He asked himself. 'Was this it?'

"NOEL..ME WATER'S BROKE! OUR KID, OUR KIIIIID!" "Liam shouted, startling Noel awake. He got up and ran into the bedroom and asked his little brother if he was all right.

"Me water's broke, which means IT'S FUCKIN TIME!" After he said that, a wave of pain went through Liam, causing him to cry out. "Contraction?" Noel asked. "Ya." Liam replied. "We have got to get you in your dressing gown and slippers, then into a taxi." Noel was trying to be calm and practical, so far it was working.

Helping Liam up, he grabbed his dressing gown and put it on him, then found his slippers which he slipped on his feet, though he could not see them. Once finished, Noel realized he needed to dress, and threw a track suit on and some trainers. He didn't know how long everything would take so he wanted to be comfortable. 

"All right, I'm gonna ring up the taxi, so you can just wait here." While Noel did so, another contraction rippled through him, his back in the worst amount of pain he'd ever experienced. Liam rubbed his belly, and paced the floor until Noel hung up. 

"Just a bit and we'll have you at the hospital." Noel smiled, a twinkle in hi baby blue eyes. He kissed Liam and felt his belly, getting a nice kick to the hand. "Love you our kid, you've done so well." Noel whispered lovingly into Liam's ear. He smiled and put his hand over Noel's.

When they heard a car horn, they slowly went outside and got into the taxi. Noel had already told the taxi driver where to go, as Liam gripped Noel's hand as his contractions grew more intense. 

"Stomachache?" The cab driver asked. 

"Er yeah, that's right, stomachache." Noel agreed with a nod. Once at the hospital, Noel paid, and eased Liam out of the car as delicately as possible. Once out, they walked though the glass double door as they had so many times, and went to the front desk. The woman was familiar with Liam as he had been so many times for doctor's check up, and Noel was glad. "Liam's in labor." He said in a loud whisper. Her eyes widened slightly, and she picked up the telephone. She rang up the maternity ward and they said to send Liam straight up.

"They are expecting you in maternity, or, I suppose, paternity." She smiled and went back to her work. Noel and Liam walked slowly to the lift and got in. Liam hadn't said a word, and looked frightened. Noel took his hand and told him everything was going to be all right.

"Didn't know it would be so painful, guess those birds on telly screamin are for real even if they is actin. Glad they are cuttin me open, and I bet I get nice pain killers." Liam laughed. "Oh fuckin hell, better be sharin them." Noel stated. 

"We can take turns with the bottle, as me nipples are useless." Liam pointed out. "Oh, fuck no, they are far from useless, you should know how much I like suckin em." 

"Oh God, I can't wait till that happens again, fuck..." Liam whispered.

The lift doors opened, and both men stepped out, and went to check in at maternity. Already a room had been prepared and Liam was given a hospital gown to change into. after that, he lay on the bed and had a heart monitor for the baby wrapped round his belly and was given and IV for fluids and pain meds. 

The doctor on call stated that they were prepping everything for a Cesarean delivery and he would be awake, but not able to feel anything from the waist down. Liam was also told that there was always the possibility of general anesthesia, but use of that was rare. 

"We've never dealt with a pregnancy like this before, so we are keeping all options open and available." The doctor explained.

"Mr. Gallagher, you can come and watch your brother give birth if he wishes, unless something goes wrong, and they you would be escorted out." Noel nodded and crossed his fingers just as he did as a child. Any way to get good luck. 

Soon, nurses wheeled Liam to the operating room, Noel following along. Once there, he was given some scrubs that went over his clothes and something to cover his hair that looked like a shower cap. Liam was turned on his side and told to be very still as the anesthesiologist gave Liam and epidural to make his lower body numb. Once it started to kick in, Liam felt much more relaxed. 

"Bout done with them fuckin contractions." Liam muttered with a smile. Noel watched as they washed his brother's belly. covered it in antiseptic, and moved a tray over with scalpels on it. Liam was looking like they could have used a chain saw, and he would not have cared.

The doctor grabbed the scalpel, and began to make the incision, causing Noel to feel a bit lightheaded. He had no idea something so simple could make him feel woozy, but it did. Lost in thought, all of the doctors began to scramble, and Noel heard something about the baby's heart rate before he was escorted to the waiting room. On the way he tried to fight, screaming that his brother needed him even though he knew it was only doctors that could truly help.

Out in the waiting room, Noel paced, still wearing the scrubs and cap, his mind racing. He kept telling himself that everything would be fine, that they had done what they were supposed to. 

Back in the operating room, Liam was put under general anesthesia. The doctor had a stethoscope and was trying to locate the heartbeat, but was not having luck. She couldn't understand how one moment the heartbeat was strong, and the next it was faint, and now gone. Working as fast as they could they got Liam open, and pulled he and Noel's child out. 

Liam's baby was a little girl, her umbilical cord wrapped around her somehow, lips blue. Doctors freed her and tried resuscitating her, but she was gone. All the doctors and nurses were silent as they took their latex gloves off. No one wanted to tell Mr. Gallagher out in the waiting room, and certainly no one wanted to tell Mr. Gallagher when he woke up in the recovery room.

After being cleaned up, Liam was taken to the recovery room. The doctor, looking ten years older, went out into the waiting room where she asked Noel to sit down from pacing. His heart sank, but he did as he was told. "Is everything okay?" Noel asked slowly. Everything seemed to move in slow motion suddenly, especially when he received the news.

"Liam is going to recover just fine, he is in the recovery room waiting for the anesthesia to wear off." The doctor informed him.

"And the baby..." Noel nearly whispered.

"She didn't make it." When Noel heard this, he closed his eyes and put his head down. "He had a little girl?" The doctor confirmed.

"What was wrong with her, he had all of those sonograms and they showed she was fine!" Anger had seeped into Noel's voice, as he tried to understand.

Sometimes babies get wrapped in their umbilical cords, though usually we can rescue them. This happened far too fast." She explained.

"May I see the baby?" Noel asked. He didn't know if he would regret this or not, but he would rather regret seeing her than not. "Yes, come with me." Both stood up, as the doctor led Noel into the operating room. In there was a warmer that healthy babies lay in. He went to it, and the doctor said he would leave him alone. Noel nodded.

He stared at he and his brother's child for what seemed like ages. She seemed perfect all except the blue lips, a Gallagher if ever there was one. Noel caressed her cheek, which was still warm, then picked her up and held her, rubbing her tiny back. Tears fell like rain, onto her tiny body, and he kissed her.

All of sudden there was a sputter, struggling, and a loud cry! Noel held her out and she blinked the Gallagher blue eyes. Doctors and nurses flooded the room, and took the child, examining her. Noel put his hands to his face and then crossed himself. If ever there was a miracle, this was it!

Eventually, the doctor asked him what happened and he told her exactly. Noel witnessed her blink back tears of her own, and Noel couldn't wait until Liam woke up. They would have to come up a name, having gotten into a fight before about it. Noel didn't feel like fighting, he felt like he couldn't wait for all three of them to be home together.

One of the nurses called out Noel's name saying Liam was conscious and that he could go into the recovery room. Moving quickly, he went in, and saw Liam struggling to keep his eyes open, but reaching for his hands. Noel obliged as he asked about the baby. Noel left out what he'd experienced for the moment, and told Liam he'd had a little girl and that she looked a true Gallagher. He smiled an intoxicated smile of satisfaction. Liam was wheeled back into his room along with the baby in the warmer dressed in pink pajamas and a blanket. Noel couldn't stop starting as the baby slept.

When Liam was awake he asked to hold her and Noel handed her over. She let out a tiny sigh, causing Liam to smile. "What you think we should name her?" Liam asked. "You askin me, you did all the hard work." He pointed out. "Right, but I don't have any fuckin ideas."

"How bout 'Lennon' I know she's a girl, but so what?" Noel thought for a moment and agreed. "Yeah, cos Yoko wouldn't really go with Gallagher, right?"

"Right." Noel agreed. 

"Lennon Gallagher," I like it, dad. Noel put a finger to his lips just in case someone heard. Liam just smiled as wide as he could, his brother and their daughter all together.


End file.
